Drown
by sulphurage
Summary: Remember the pic on the back of X15…? ^_~


Drown

an X one-shot

Remember the pic on the back of X15…?  ^_~ From the POV of an original character. 

I don't own X, and I'm not obsessed with Yuuto Kigai… hehz 

          It was just the way, that special movement of lifting his beautiful head and through layers of lilac locks, looking at her, beguiling and sultry. Frolicking in those two icy spheres, a purple paradise, were birds that delivered the message from his head, a simple part of human nature that was still essential—desire. They now narrowed, sharpening those stalactites in his eyes, the same way his cheekbones behaved. That captivating smile could effortlessly be likened to a cat. Not a domestic one when it was about to pounce on its prey. Only a wild hunter, one that had just captured its victim within its unrelenting clutches, sank its incisors deep for kill and had ripped off a piece, would smile that satisfactorily, display that much amused glee. Perched comfortably on the ledge of the fountain, he leant back languidly against the stone statue, seemingly forcing her attention on him like wrapping a string around her head and manipulating her like a doll—she couldn't avert her eyes. 

          Water rushed like sparkling gems down his face, splashing against that head and flowing down his countenance, gliding like the fluid along his throat, moving the way only water could. A gust of chilly wind sent spray floating across the air.

          Then again maybe he moved that way too. In her mind, her vision failed, her heart's instinct was a haze of nothing. 

          She couldn't breathe.

All around her, the sphere that was her world and surroundings now faded to transform into an obscure darkness, an unnoticeable black that comprised of nothing unessential. All she could really _see was solar light igniting the icy fantasy that lay before her, the magically golden power illuminating all— that person, his water and stone statues. __Angels. Life, the tragic irony. Unconsciously reaching out her hand a little she could feel the warm touch of the sunshine, yet it looked so different dancing around his head, forming that iridescent halo. The cold of the minuscule droplets of random liquid against her skin contrasted that reassuring warmth—any closer and she would be allowing herself to be launched into an alien place where she'd be haplessly lost._

          It didn't occur to her that it was peculiar for someone to fall into water and not react, or change their expressions a single bit. Gazing at her with sunlight reflecting off the stream, his mesmeric chrome-hazel eyes seemed shades lighter, a crystalline, translucent glass. It only multiplied her curiosity and added to the mystery that shrouded this person like a veil. Overflowing with contradictions, he was a character she could never truly grasp… for several reasons. She had attempted before to reassure herself that no one would, but realistic doubt overran her hopes like rancid rats in uncleared junkyards. 

          So clean and clear that you could look right through and see the bottom. 

          _And what good does that do? You don't know what you're getting yourself into. What you look through changes your view, contorts the object by warping the image, thus warping your imagination—changing you. Think you see what's really there? Reach into that body of water with as good an estimate as you can produce, and touch it… You will then understand why you cannot see what really is__. _

_          Killer. Assassin. Murderer. He took to the last reference, he really did.  All the blood on his hands would overflow an ocean._

          _You can't tell, can you? _

_ Push down and submerge, hold, until the frantic struggling stops and your drowning is over… _

          He broke the gaze. Her wide, innocuous eyes followed as he threw his head back, allowing the falling diamonds of liquid to splash directly from their summit against his delicate yet strikingly strong features. That dark cyan suit that was cut perfectly for his slim build was soaked by now, as was his crowning glory. Strands of gold honey dripped droplets off their ends, wavy as they adorned his forehead and eyes. 

_          It's strange; you think this is beauty. _

          She snapped back to reality, breaking from the horribly intoxicating reverie. It was time to go. 

          His stare burned into her from the back. 

          Driving her onward with the sound of erratic, splashing water. 


End file.
